


Snack Bag

by Mombrine



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Excessive Cursing, M/M, More like dubcon, My own ships, Non-Canon Relationship, Sticky Interfacing, Sugar Daddies, Tactile Interfacing, but we arent gonna talk about that, i love crosshairs and hound leave me alone, its not the same ratchet for the two different ships, more like thunderhoof being a sugar daddy, no seriously sideswipe wants his spike he just doesnt say yes, one is mtmte, the other is prime, violent interfacing, wet interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mombrine/pseuds/Mombrine
Summary: Feel free to suggest ships, but not that I may not complete all of them!





	1. Sideswipe & Thunderhoof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirrophi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sirrophi).



Sideswipe squirmed weakly, his vents working overtime to cool him off. Primus, he felt like he was going to die right there. He hated that a decepticon could be so hot. He _hated_ Decepticons. He hated them even more, especially Thunderhoof. The ‘con chuckled, looking down at the tied up Autobot.

 

“Quit squirmin’ so much kid, I ain’t even get started yet.” He scoffed, moving over him quickly, making him shudder a bit, hating that he was hot and bothered. He fragging hated this. He vented sharply, hating the servos on him. He hated how good they felt. He hated him, he hated…. Frag what was he supposed to be hating again?

 

“You still with me kid?” Hoof asked with a smirk, rubbing at his spike. When had his panel opened up? He wasn’t even sure now, squirming and whimpering as Hoof kept working over his spike.

 

“Y-You gotta quit… we can’t…. I can’t be caught…” Sideswipe began, nervous to be caught. Bee had been trying to comm him, and he was obviously growing frustrated with him for not answering at this point. He arched suddenly at the fingers sliding over his valve, making him shudder and moan rather loudly, Thunderhoof chuckling.

 

“Ya like that kid?” He asked in a sultry tone, gently spreading the soft mesh of his valve lips. Sideswipe whimpered, not knowing he could make a sound like that, earning a pleased growl from Thunderhoof. “Guess so, I promise I won’t let anybot catch us alright?” He soothed softly, letting a finger slide into his warm valve.

 

“Ohhhh holy slag..!” Sideswipe whined, trembling as he started working the finger in and out. Sideswipe clenched his servos, hating that they were restrained, he wanted to grip at him and keep him close, whining as a second finger was added. Thunderhoof damn near growled again as Sideswipe arched again, having hit a sensitive bundle of nodes further into his valve, making him cry out happily.

 

“Don’t overload on my fingers kid.” He chuckled, not that he’d mind in the absolute slightest. He slid in a third finger, earning a low moan from the Autobot. Sideswipe was an absolute mess beneath him, trembling.

 

“T-Thunder-“

 

“Call me Boss kid~.”

 

“Boss I really don’t think I can take much m-oooreee!” He shuddered as his overload approached quickly, Thunderhoof now stroking his spike as he worked his fingers in and out of the now slick valve before him.

 

“Fine.” He hummed, pulling his fingers out, earning a soft sound of protest, smirking as he opened his panel, earning a little noise of surprise now.

 

“There’s no way that’s going to fit inside my valve.” He said incredulously, watching as Thunderhoof moved to line up with his valve.

 

“You’ll be fine kid, I stretched ya plenty.” He assured, humming as he ground gently, enjoying the warm slickness, and the hitched venting of the bot beneath him. He pressed in slowly, groaning at the feeling of his spike being squeezed. “Frag…” He huffed, starting to rock his hips gently, Sideswipe managing a little cry.

 

“Ohhh Primus you’re gonna break me!” He cried happily, making Hoof shudder a bit.

 

“Just breathe kid, I gotcha.” He encouraged softly, starting a good pace, making sure not to be too rough, at first at least. He shifted to grip his hips, moving to kneel, bringing his hips up to meet his own, thrusting harder now. Sideswipe was screaming at this point, squirming weakly, gripping at Hoof’s thighs from this position, an absolute mess.

 

“Boss I can’t!” He moaned, venting sharply as he angled his thrusts up a bit, hitting his most sensitive inner nodes, sliding in further to hit his ceiling node.

 

Sideswipe absolutely lost it.

 

Transfluid covered his abdominal plating as his overload washed over him, valve biting at Thunderhoof’s spike, making him shudder as he thrusted a bit harder, groaning as he overloaded, filling him up, pulling out quickly to make sure he marked the outside of his soft little valve. Upon doing so, however, Sideswipe trembled, a little cry leaving him as a spurt of transfluid came from his valve, his own transfluid. Thunderhoof grinned, looking down at him.

 

“You squirt for me?” He hummed.

 

“S-Shut up!”


	2. Hound & Crosshairs

Hound was only growing angrier by the breem.

 

“Yeah you wouldn’t be talkin so big if you were over here!” He called to the smaller Autobot. He seemed to know just how to press all the right buttons to get him angry.

 

Pretentious British bastard.

 

“Oh yeah? That so?” Crosshairs chided, grinning widely. “Ya really think so?”

 

“Oh trust me I know so! Pussy.” He chided angrily. Crosshairs leapt over a pile of god knows what, striding over and getting up in his face.

 

“I said I’m a better shot than you!” He shouted, Hound grabbing him by the neck and pinning him easily.

 

“Wanna find out?”

 

“Oh wouldn’t ya just love it if I was actually scared. Shakin’ on my pedes huh?”

 

He couldn’t get much else out before they were angrily kissing, such as their normal ritual. A simple fight and then an angry makeout session. Then…

 

Crosshairs huffed a bit as Hound shifted to rub at his panel, forcing his helm to the side to expose his neck cables. Hound dove right in, biting and sucking, earning little eager noises from the smaller mech. In no time he had Crosshair’s panel open, moving to rub at his outer node, making him shudder and grip at him. Hound chuckled against his neck cables, watching him for a moment before pressing a finger into his valve.

 

“Still think yer a better shot than me?”

 

“Think? Oh I kno-oohhhh!” He angled his finger up a bit, hitting one of his sensitive nodes, definitely not the most sensitive bunch, but still enough to get him singing.

 

“Uh huh.” Hound laughed, sliding in another finger, rather enjoying watching him squirm. Good thing he knew Crosshair’s valve better than his own. He pressed his fingers deeper, almost at his ceiling node, pressing down a bit to hit that wonderful little cluster of nodes that made him go crazy, begging and shaking a bit.

 

“H-Hound you’re playin dirty~~!” He insisted, shaking as he gripped at him “Frag this isn’t fair!” He huffed out, his vents working overtime to cool his frame. He vented sharply when Hound lifted his legs, keeping him pinned to the pile of scrap, shifting to line his spike up to Crosshair’s valve, pressing in less than gently, earning a happy little cry from the corvette.

 

“Ya still sure?”

 

“Shut up and frag me already!” Crosshairs snapped, more than ready to absolutely throttle him. Hound chuckled, setting a rather harsh pace, more than happy to comply. Soon they were both a mess, Crosshairs definitely fairing worse out of the two.

 

“H-Hound! Frag Hound please just a little deeperrrr!” He begged, hating that he barely brushed those nodes every time he thrusted. He suddenly screamed happily as he slammed in deep enough to scrape along the nodes and hit his ceiling node, repeating it each time, Crosshairs unbelievably close to overloading now.

 

Hound shifted his angle down just a bit, and with that Crosshairs overloaded, transfluid covering his abdominal plating. Hound followed soon after, growling happily as he thrusted through his overload.

 

“Huh…. Guess you are a better shot…. In one way.”

 

“Oh I’m gonna offline ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest ships, but not that I may not complete all of them!


End file.
